That Hood
by iDaAzn
Summary: Stan and Wendy have been dating for a long time and their relationship is going strong. Over time Wendy and Bebe have gotten a lot closer to the guys, although Cartman is still a douche. But after a certain incident Bebe starts to see Kenny in a different way. Kyle/OC and Craig/OC. As for Cartman, should he stay forever alone? IDK. Should I include mysterion in this?
1. Chapter 1

**Stan and Wendy have been dating for a long time and their relationship is going strong. Over time Wendy and Bebe have gotten a lot closer to the guys, although Cartman is still a douche. But after a certain incident Bebe starts to see Kenny in a different way. Kyle/OC and Craig/OC. As for Cartman, remain forever alone. **

* * *

**Bebe's P.O.V**

"Bebe, being one of the two 'popular' girls in school is tough. " sighs my tired best friend dramatically .

Her name is Wendy. We've been together since I can remember. She has straight raven hair that cascades mid-back and beautiful violet eyes. Currently wearing a cute yellow skirt, purple sweater and her signature pink beret. An outfit of my approval and definitely her boyfriend, Stan's approval. Not too revealing, yet it gives off that cutesy look.

I roll my eyes at her,"Jeez Wendy, At least you're taken by Stan. There are less boys that go for you. As for me, I am single and I am always stalked and followed constantly."

Yea... I am the other 'popular' girl in school. I have blonde curly hair that goes mid-back but when it is straightened it is a little longer and have cerulean eyes. Currently wearing a red sweater with a black skirt. She opened her mouth to speak...

"HEY YO WHAT UP BITCHESSS! DID YOU HOES MAKE MY SANDWICHES! " Cartman had to interrupt. I roll my eyes,

" Sup fatass. You better shut that mouth of yours or I'll remind everybody about that time in elementary school where Wendy whooped your fatass" Wendy chuckles,

" And I'll do it again."

He scowls and flips us the finger. Following him were Stan, who Wendy kisses sweetly on the cheek, Kyle, and Kenny. We all have gotten pretty close to each other over the years, so seeing them all the time was normal.

They've all changed. But I guess everybody changes during puberty. The only thing that hasn't really changed is their sense of style.

Kyle grew taller, now at 6'0, and he had grown to be fairly handsome. Not my type, but handsome.

Same thing with Stan. He is the same height as Kyle. He isn't my type either, but Wendy sure finds him attractive. After all, she's been dating him since elementary school. Now that's some commitment.

Eric probably changed the most out of them all. He is no longer fat. He's husky now. In middle school, when all the guys hit puberty he started losing his fat and they slowly began getting replaced with larger muscles. He is still a big dude but it's mostly muscle and the fact that when standing he is 6'2. He actually became captain of the wrestling team. We all still call him a fatass because that's what he is at heart. If you've seen the way that boy eats.

I can't tell what Kenny looks like underneath the parka besides the fact that he has deep azure eyes that make me blush every time I look into them,but he is the tallest among them at an amazing 6'4. Only the guys have seen his face under the hood. Stupid hood even muffled his voice, but I've grown to understand him. Kenny is no longer the poor kid. He has a decent job, but he never really talks about his family. He is a bit perverted, but most teenage guys are. Despite that, he is my best guy friend.

* * *

Right now I am just sitting at my lunch table. The boys went to their table a minute ago. Wendy and I just chatted with our friends, Alex and Vivian. The other girls who sit with us caught the cold. It's been spreading like wildfire for the past week.

Alex Labenski. Short for Alexandria Marie Labenski. Long right? This girl is the coolest girl you will ever meet. Like seriously. She will give you her soul in a jar for Christmas (My friend is giving me hers for Christmas). She is extremely smart like Wendy. She has long dirty-blonde hair that goes mid-back and hazel eyes. Her personality is tomboyish, but she still has her little 'girly' outbreaks. It's actually quite refreshing to be around this girl.

Vivian. This girl is the typical goody-two-shoes. Well almost. She has amazing grades and makes you feel stupid when you are in her class. Outside of classes she is pretty different from how you'd expect her to be. People expect her to be quiet and serious all the time, but this girl is like a whole different person around us. she's very enthusiastic and upbeat. She is a little naïve. She tells the most corny jokes. Not corny in a bad way. These jokes are so corny, they're funny. Never had I ever failed to see her smiling. She has dark-brown eyes and short dark-brown hair. For some reason she has light brown highlights in her hair. She claims that she had never dyed her hair before and that she 'isn't allowed'. Wendy believes her, but Alex and I have our suspicions.

" Sooooo guys. Out of Kyle, Eric, Craig, Butters,Token, Clyde,Tweak and Kenny who would you date?"Asks Wendy nonchalantly.

Alex makes an hilarious thinking face and pretends to think,

"Hmmmm. Maybe Craig."

"AWWWW! "

They suit each other. Whenever Alex is around, Craig is so much nicer to us.

"I think I'd choose Kyle"Vivian answered shyly.

"AWWWWW!"

That's sweet. It's cute. They get along so well. He is always asking about her and the same with her. All 3 girls immediately turn their attention to me.

"What about you Bebe?"

They were all nice guys. Kyle, as I said, is not my type. Eric is douche, but we all have that one friend... right? Craig? Nah he flips people off too much. Butters? Too childish. Token? Eh. He's alright, but he has a girlfriend. Clyde? To cocky. Tweak?Nope. Kenny?Well, Kenny is... Kenny. He's sweet, funny, and a bit perverted. He is a good listener. He's brave, he's caring . I am listing so many things that I can't even count them anymore. There were so many reasons to like him... Oh my gosh, I think I've fallen for Kenny. Fallen hard.

"Well?" Wendy asked in anticipation.

" I'd choose Kenny because I think..." I state with a light blush dusted on my face.

"OMG YOU'D CHOOSE KENNY! LOOK AT HER SHE'S BLUSHING!" She practically screamed it for the world to know. I immediately quiet her.

"Heh! She probably chose McCormick because my name wasn't one of the choices. Who would want that piece of shit when you have me. Bebe let's go on a date. Friday. You and me, babe. _Maybe_ your little friends can come. Wendy can dump her stupid boyfriend and then they can have some fun with my friends. "

There were five other guys behind him eyeing us down, licking their lips. GROSS! EXCUSE ME, BUT MY CLOSEST FRIENDS ARE NOT GOING WITH THOSE DIRT-BAGS! THESE MOTHER FUCKERS! WHO DA HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS TALKING TO US LIKE THIS!?

"HELL NO! WE ARE NOT INTERESTED! ALRIGHT!?" I yell quite loudly if I say so myself. It got the attention of most of the cafeteria. He growled and grab my wrist roughly pulling me up. Like OUCH! With his other hand he wraps it around my waist. He looks angry. In the back I could hear the girls screaming at him. I turn my head to look at them. All of them are occupied by a dude. Alex has the biggest dude though. I turn back to the asshole holding me. His face had changed from anger to a sinister smirk and it's making my skin opens his mouth to that beef between his teeth?

"Maybe a kiss will make you fall in love with me." He puckers his lips and I can smell nachos from his breath.

I am struggling, but I can't break free. Hmmm. I am waiting for the disgusting kiss, but nothing's happening. Why?

Turns out, I had been swiftly pulled away from him and now my back was on someone's rock hard chest. There is a jacket between,but I can still feel his chest. An arm is wrapped around protectively around my waist. The sleeve was orange. I turn my head to look at my savior and met with concerned azure eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Kenny?"

Kenny saved me and his arm is around me. I can feel myself blushing. He turns his attention to the guy standing there and he is giving him the scariest glare I have ever seen. Kenny put me behind him to the girls. The guys who were trapping them earlier were all on the ground each holding a different part of their face. Wendy is wrapped in Stan's arms, Alex is casually standing next to Craig, who was more than pissed, and Vivian was hugging a blushing Kyle. Cartman's frowning, probably because no girl ran to his side. I run to them and give them each a huge hug. Within seconds the guys were standing around three of just in case one of the guy's friends get involved again. Well, they were around three of us.

Alex is with Craig. And she is sitting on his lap, at our table, throwing out curse words left and right. He is struggling to keep her from jumping the dudes who 'Dared to lay their ratchet ass hands on us'. And boy do I feel sorry for him. He is now subduing her with his arms tightly around her and she has threatened to castrate him if he doesn't let her go. Tch Tch Tch. I turn my head back to Kenny to try to ignore the hilarious scene.

Kenny grabs the guy's collar.

"You're trash, so stay there. Keep your disease ridden hands off of her. " With one arm he lifted him and threw him straight to a trash can. Was he always this strong!? Like DAYUMM! The guy landed in head first!

BOOM

The can just fell over and now his friends have to help him out. He is completely covered in trash, red from anger and embarrassment. He ran and tried to hit Kenny in the face, but Kenny merely flicked it away. One after another he keeps on missing. Kenny got fed up with it and lifted his hand and punched him once in the face. Blood slowly coming out of his nose. It looks like Kenny broke it!He held his nose.

"McCormick I am so going to get you back for this!" he yelled in a nasally voice as he ran out covering his nose followed by his gang. The cafeteria suddenly erupts into laughter. Everyone is laughing so hard. I have never heard such roof shaking laughter. Stan cleared his throat after everything died down,

"Who were those bastards? Hitting on you girls like that!" He was holding Wendy protectively. Cartman erupted into laughter,

"Damn McCormick! You whooped that guy's ass! And that guy is on the wrestling team!Such disgrace to lose to Kenny. I'm going to kick him out though. No one messes with my home bitches, right?"

"AWWW Eric has a heart. Who knew?" chuckled Kyle. Eric scoffed,

" I have a heart, but you my red-headed Jew have no soul. I was going to kick him out no matter what anyway. He is the worst on the team. So its killing two birds with one stone." Great now they are going to argue with each other. Why does my wrist hurt? I look down at my wrist. Dang, that's a huge red mark. I probably shouldn't tell them though. My friends shouldn't worry over something so stupid. BRRR. I just felt a chill go down my spine as though... someone is watching me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bebe's P.O.V**

The bell had just rung and we were all getting ready to leave. Stan and Wendy went on their own. Kyle had to tend to some 'business'. Eric had wrestling practice,so today it was just Kenny and I. My wrist is still killing me! That guy may have been the 'worst on the team', but he had a grip. Finally! I'm home!

"Well bye Kenny. See you tomorrow." I turn to walk away. Kenny grabs my wrist lightly.

"Ouch!"

"How long were you going to hide your wrist? You don't always have to act all tough you know." With that he just walks into my house and grabs the first-aid kit from the kitchen as though this were his own home. For some reason he prefers my house over his own. He is here a lot and my parents are never home, so this has become a second house to him. He ushers me to sit on a stool and gently treats my wrist. Once he was finished we sat on the couch conversing and watching t.v.

* * *

" So wait. You did what?"

" I slapped a bastard. That's what I did." Kenny gives me a strange look,

" Slapped?"

" What? the guy cheated on me for that chick. He deserved it. Look I still have the voice message of Wendy the day we broke up."

**Bebe's phone**

Wendy: "WAS HE BAD?!... OR NAW?!... DO I NEED TO WHOOP HIS ASS?!... OR NAW?!"

We burst out laughing at her choice of words. Ahhhh. Around Kenny I feel so safe. I look out the window. Damn its late already!

"Kenny it's late."

"Yeah I know."

I walk to the front door with him. He pauses at the opened door.

"Something wrong Ken?"

He turns around to face me. What is he doing?

He quickly unzips his hood slightly to reveal his lips. Although I can't really make out his face too well because of the hood's shadow. He starts starts leaning in on me

His lips finally touch mine. His lips are so soft and warm. Forget about the hug from earlier! I am red in the face! It's not my first kiss, but It is so much better on so many levels. I wish he was my first kiss! But why is he such a good kisser? He has had girlfriends before, but I didn't think that they did anything.

He pulls away and he zips his jacket back up.

"Bye Bebe." It feels like this is taking every bit of my power to reply.

"Bye" I reply weakly. Then he turns and walks away. I close the door. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh! OH MY GOSH! KENNY KISSED ME! I Immediately run to my purse and grab my phone to text Wendy.

_**Me: **_

_**OMG! U wouldn't believe what just happened! **_

**From Wendy:**

**Can't this wait until tomorrow? I'm with Stan now.**

_**Me: **_

_**NO THIS CANNOT WAIT FOR TOMORROW! KENNY JUST KISSED ME ON THE LIPS!**_

**From Wendy:**

**WHAT?! HOLD ON! **

**_Me:_ **

_**Kay**_

**From Wendy: **

**Ok i just kicked out Stan. So, do U like Kenny?**

_**Me:**_

_**U kicked him out?! No need to go THAT far. **_

**From Wendy: **

**So U like him or what?**

_**Me:**_

**_I was going to tell you earlier, but I think I fell in love with him._  
**

**From Wendy:**

**AWWWW BEBE! UR in LUV!  
**

I sit on my bed looking at the last text. I plug my phone to the charger and leave to room to shower. When I finished I walk over to my bed and lay down. I'm in love. Heh. And I let sleep wash over. I've never slept so well in my life.

* * *

**No one's P.O.V (2 weeks Later)  
**

"KENNETH MCCORMICK WHY DON'T YOU EVER CHANGE INTO THE PROPER GYM CLOTHES! YOUR OTHER TEACHERS MAY HAVE GIVEN UP ON IT, BUT THAT STUPID HOODIE IS TOO HEAVY AND THICK TO BE WEARING IN GYM! " yelled the gym teacher, Mrs. Denning

"Teach. As long as I participate in the gym activities I can pass right? And any ways It is _recommended_ to wear gym clothes. I technically don't have to." Kenny spoke annoyed that the teacher had called him by his full name.

" That may be true,but that hood covers your mouth so it makes it difficult to breathe. And you can't wear that hood when we start to use the indoor pool for the 2nd semester in two weeks."

"UGH" Kenny had completely forgotten. The school decided to build a pool a couple of years back and completed it last year. Before they enrolled into the school. But hey, he can see girls in their bathing suits. Especially a specific curly-haired blonde. Speaking of that blonde, she was chatting with Wendy, Alex and Vivian.

On the other hand Bebe actually wanted the swimming lesson. She couldn't swim well, and she guessed that it was a good chance to learn.

"Alright class, In a few weeks we will start swimming. I am reminding you now so you have time to buy proper swimwear. Now I do not mind bikinis and such, however, to pass you have to change into something that you can swim in. Kenny, that hoodie can be worn afterwards, but during class leave it in the locker rooms. Oh and students, don't bring the swimwear on the first day of the 2nd semester. That day we will go over the rules. Any questions?" Complete silence pass.

" Fine then class dismissed to the locker room. You have a few minutes before the bell rings." With that all the students went to their own locker rooms.

* * *

**Bebe's P.O.V **

UGH It is about damn time gym is over.I am sweating like crazy. I walk into the locker room. Some girls are already done changing. Damn they're fast. ( there are always people who are done first. Idk or is it just me?

Wendy and I share a locker. So we grab our clothes and change. Once we finish we walk over to the mirror.

**"Ugh I look like a hot mess" **we both say at the same stare at each other. _What the hell is she thinking._

**" No girl you always look fine as hell so quit your complaining" **We both say simultaneously. We both pout and burst out laughing. Man, friend telepathy. Got to love it.

"Bebe, are you going to tell Kenny that you like him?" She asks while applying mascara. Wendy and I never wore much make-up. Eyeliner, mascara and some lip-gloss or a tinted lip-balm worked fine for us.

"I don't know if I'm sure." Wendy makes face at me.

" If he kissed you, then I think he likes you too. Just tell him how you feel before Pandora finds out and tries to steal him away from you. She's been working on Stan for a while now, but he loves me."

_Pandora_. She had stolen my ex-boyfriend Tuan awhile back. He was the guy I bitch slapped. I practically smacked the color off his face. I seriously thought that he was the one. After I got over him she dumped him!She hates me and my friends for some reason. Probably out of jealousy. I don't know what there is to be jealous of. If she wants our spots on the 'popularity chart', she can take it. Being popular was fun in elementary school, but guys freaking stalk us now! If it weren't for Stan and the guys' reputation as a group, we would've been sexually harassed a long time ago! Our guys are all players on the football team. Craig's group too. We're pretty lucky we know them all. Its like having a bunch of overprotective brothers.

(Even though Kenny's helmet is ALWAYS on. Even when he is not in the game. -_- THIS BOII! DON'T WORRY BEBE WILL SEE HIS FACE... eventually... )

" I will tell him. Soon." I reply.

"Tell who soon Bebe? Oooh! Do you have a crush on someone?" An extremely annoying nasally voice speaks. I can smell cheap perfume and desperation. I put on a fake smile on my face and turn around.

"Hi Pandora." Why now?! I hope she didn't hear who we were talking about.


End file.
